


Pulse

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: looking for the helpers [political poems] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Death, Gay Rights, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Poetry, Politics, Pulse shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	Pulse

they keep killing us -

in their fiction, in the streets, in our homes;  
in the spaces we carved out with bleeding hands  
out from the wreckage of countless broken closets  
  
we fought until they gave us pardons and they gave us laws  
but they never once gave up the hatred that had built the wall  
  
they built cracks for us to fall through; every omission lined with our graves  
but we were people, they said, most of the time, we were people  
  
and when our siblings fell, we would cry, and rage, and rally;  
barred from bedsides, expelled from families, unable to share so much as blood;  
and they would sit in their suits in their studios and speak statistics  
until they had suffocated our pain once more into silence  
  
and we have spent years stitching together the names of our fallen  
only to speak the names of forty-nine more  
because they will keep finding new ways to kill us with their hatred  
for the crime of daring to endure


End file.
